1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to systems for software registration, more specifically, systems which use software registration servers and require registration of each user and component hardware only once.
2. Description of Related Art
Early licensing schemes involved hardware specific licenses which allow software only to run on a specific machine. As personal computers have become the norm, current licensing schemes are typically user specific licenses, which allow a predetermined number of users to operate the software at a particular time. Typically, these user specific licenses are still limited to certain hardware. Many current software registration systems require a separate license number for each user/hardware combination. Further, most software registration systems are specific for each software manufacturer, requiring multiple identifications of a user and/or hardware. However, the same registration procedure cannot be used for all of the available licensing arrangements and all software product manufacturers.